


Pffft, Bucky Wasn't Queer

by Just_An_Obsessive_Shipper



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Prewar Stucky, Skinny Steve, just pure fluff, pre WS bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Obsessive_Shipper/pseuds/Just_An_Obsessive_Shipper
Summary: It was always Bucky chasing skirts, while Steve wiltedaway in their Brooklyn apartment, sketching and shading.





	

Pffft, Bucky wasn't queer.

  
Sure, he and the guys at the docks joked about the stuff, but not him. It was always him chasing skirts, while Steve wilted  
away in their Brooklyn apartment, sketching and shading intricate pictures of dainty dames and muscular men, and Buck swears  
to God in Heaven almighty, that a part of Steve's soul goes into every one of those delicate lines he creates with short flicks   
and strokes of his bony wrist.

At first it was small and innocent things, like Bucky's constant need to feel Steve's hand underneath his whenever they went  
to church, or ,when Buck was old enough to look after Steve when Sarah was working the night shift, the tingly feeling Bucky  
got in the pit of his stomach when he pulled Steve close to him at night to keep the punk from shivering. It wasn't until Sarah   
passed, and Steve got sicker and sicker each day passing, that Bucky realised how much Steve meant to him, that the fact Steve   
might not make it was far more a reality than a bad dream.

On the day of Steve's birthday, Bucky went all out, even spending his last cents on buying his little punk a small treat-   
charcoal pencils and a new sketch pad. As soon as he arrived home, he tried to be as silent as his enormous, clunky body   
would let him as not to stir the fragile body on couch, light from the window shining off the boy's pale skin making him look  
Peaceful-- almost angelic in a way. Bucky smiled a bit, before gently placing the newspaper wrapped gifts on the floor, just out of   
Steve's reach.

After what seemed like a decent amount of time had passed, Steve finally awoke, stretching himself and cracking his joints with  
a audible pop, until relaxing back into the itchy blankets and hard cushions. Buck was almost finished reheating some soup they  
had leftover from the previous day, so he turned his head in Steve's direction, smiled and set the stove on low.   
"How ya doin' Stevie?" he asked, loud enough to be heard by him. Before Steve could really reply, Bucky was already sat on the   
corner of his resting place, and gently pressing a hand to the smaller boys forehead.

""M fine Buck," Steve protested, but Bucky's soft smile turned into a frown, when he realised how hot Steve was uderneath him.  
He stood up after a few minutes of placing cold towels on Steve forehead, and went to the boiling broth to pour themselves a single   
bowl. After all, Bucky's wage only just covered their rent, so they shared many things. Steve was usually very nauseous during his  
sicknesses, so Buck didn't bother getting a second spoon, he'll just wash it after Steve's done with it. After he spoon fed the smaller man his fill (which wasn't more than a couple of mouthfulls), he started on his own food. Bucky glanced over shoulder to find Steve   
drifting off into an uneven slumber once again.

At about 9 PM Steve awoke to find the lamp on , and Bucky asleep on the chair placed directly in front of Steve. Steve reached out one  
of his bony hands to gently prod Bucky.  
"Buck?"he croaked. Bucky slowly opened his eyes, a smile creeping across his face.  
"Yeah, Stevie?" He asked, already kneeling by his best friend side. Luckily Steve had not yet noticed the newspaper parcel by his side.  
He looked uncertain of something then replied "Nothing Buck. I thought you were asleep."  
Bucky laughed a bit "Well I'm not now." The smaller boy looked uncertain again. Bucky swore he heard him whisper sorry, but decided it  
was just his imagination.

"Well I'm awake now, so I'll guess you're gonna need to make up for waking me, by not giving me a lecture on why not to spend money on you,"  
he said reaching down to pick up the parcel. He pressed it into the smaller man's hands with a warm smile. Steve opened the package as   
carefully as he could, wary not to rip the newspaper. As soon as he saw the gifts, his whole face seemed to light up.

A couple hours later Steve was beginning to nod off to sleep again, and since it was late, Bucky decided to also call it a day. He washed himself down  
with a wet cloth, before changing into his underthings. He then proceeded to lift Steve up, with the latter complaining. He set Steve down gently into their bed,  
before clambering down behind him, and blanketing Steve with his own bigger body.   
"Good night, Stevie" he whispered into his ear, before finally caving into his desire to kiss his best friend in the same way he would want to  
kiss a dame. It was a chaste kiss to his cheek, nothing to special, but none the less Steve turned around with a confused expression,  
"Did you just kiss me?"

That was the beginning of something special, something a lot closer than just best friends, but still there was a spark. From the welcoming smiles  
Steve gave him when he came back home from dancing, or the little touches at night.

People soon gave them looks at the fact of how close their relationship was for boys their age.

But what did they know?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first one shot. Should I translate it into my native language? (polish) Sorry for any mistakes, anyhow,I do hope you enjoy.


End file.
